Love is a Battlefield
by youcancallmeobsessed
Summary: POST FANG. Max goes to Hawaii with the flock, and finds someone she never thought she'd ever see. Her kid. Hers and Fangs kid. Except she doesn't remember 9 months of pregnancy. That's because Haylee was an experiment. The schools experiment. Don't you think that a kid might bring Max and Fang closer together? Or farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Max- 16** **Fang- 16** **Nudge- 13** **Gazzy- 10** **Angel- 8**  
><strong>Dylan's dead.<strong>

Dear Max- You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way- clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.  
>But I'm leaving tonight, leaving to flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if i'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this one big right.<br>Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The theat might have just been about Dr. Hans. But we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help us all survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other- we can't help it.  
>The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but we focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I wanna be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I wanna talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.<br>I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray- at least for a while.  
>You're not at you're best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not at your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.<br>At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive. No matter how capable eveyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader.  
>But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.<br>Please don't try and find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and i'd end of leaving again, then we'd have to go through this all over again.  
>Please make us only go through this once.<br>I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have to much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.  
>You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.<br>Tell you what, sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one peice, I'll meet you at the top of the cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
>Good-bye, my love.<br>Fang  
>P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them.<p>

I smiled as I re-read Fang's letter for probably the millionth time. He had poured so much love into it. So much passion. It made me love him even more.

I missed him so much. I missed how he would hold me when I was upset, how caring and loving he was around me. How he let his walls down, just for me.

It hurt my heart to know that those days would never come again.

Ever.

_He's closer than you think, Max. _I heard Angel say in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

_What do you mean? _I thought.

No answer. Ugh. She's worse than the voice.

I crawled out of my comfy hotel bed and placed the letter carefully into my backpack. I walked out to find the flock waiting for me. I had somewhat gotten used to Fang not being here. But it still hurt to see that he had really left. And he wasn't coming back.

"Where are we going now Max? Can we go someplace fun?" Nudge said. "Cause Fang leaving has really gotten us down. I think we should go to Disneyland. Or Disneyworld! That would be so fun! We could go on rides and eat cotton candy! And maybe even talk to Micky M-" Nudge was caught off by Iggy slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Ig." I said. He nodded. "I like your thinking, Nudge. But I think we should go somewhere a little less Disney." Nudge crossed her arms in disagreement.

"How about Hawaii, Max?" Angel's sweet little voice suggested. Gazzy nodded eagerly in agreement.

I thought it over. Laying out in the sun, playing on the beach. Sounded good. Great, actually.

"Okay." I said.

There was shouted 'Yay's', and 'Awesome!', and a small wave of disappointment from Nudge, but you could tell she excited to go to Hawaii. I kinda was too.

"Alright, let's hit it guys." We quickly checked out and found a big empty space. We got a small running start and shot into the air.

I'm not saying I'm happy about being experimented on by evil scientists, but I can't imagine my life without wings. When I fly, I feel like i'm on top of the world. The wind rushing through your hair. No more erasers, no more evil scientists. Just me, and my flock. It's... freedom.

When we got to Hawaii, we had Angel check us into a hotel, with her mind control. Yeah, you heard me right. We know it's wrong. But not as wrong as putting 2% bird DNA in a bunch of normal, innocent., kids. Well, we may not be normal now, or innocent... But we were!

We got to our rooms and put our stuff down, then went out to have some fun! And by fun we mean eat, because it was a long fly over here.

Then we went to go swim with the sharks! Don't worry, Angel can talk to fish too.

"Are you _sure _it's safe, Angel?" Gazzy asked.

"YES!" She said for probably the millionth time.

"It's okay, Gazzy. Come on, in." I said.

"Well... Okay..."

"Wait!" Angel said. "Do a cannonball into the water. The sharks have never seen one before."

Gazzy seemed happy about that. So he flew up into the air and tucked his wings in. "Cannonball!" He yelled, and tucked in his wings.

**SPLASH!**

Amazingly, when he came up, he got an applause. From the sharks. Gazzy beamed.

A few hours later we started heading back. Exhausted from the days fun, I was tired. And wanted to fall onto my bed and sleep forever.

But I saw someone.

Someone I thought i'd never see again.

No. It couldn't be.

_It is. _Angel said. _You should go say hi. _

I thought about it. A little hello wouldn't hurt, would it?

Yes. It would.

I looked away and quickly walked to my room.

I fell back onto my bed, holding back tears that threatened to spill. I had almost forgotten about him. I had been having _fun. _A rare thing for me. Then he just had to ruin it.

FPOV.

I was relaxing on the beach in Hawaii, someplace I knew Max would never think of going, when this little kid walked up to me. She was maybe two or three. I wonder where her parents were...

"Dwaddy?" She said. Um...

"No... But I can help you find him. Where do you think he is?"

"Wite hewre."

"I think you have me confused with someone else. Come on, let's go find your dad."

She looked a little confused so I picked her up and brought her to the main office where her dad would probably be waiting, and if he wasn't, I would have someone make an announcement on the loud speaker.

Her dad wasn't there, so I made an announcement. Nothing.

Ten minutes later and still no one had claimed her. A lady came up to the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Um... yeah... This little girl came up to me, I don't know where her parents are."

"Dwaddy." The little girl said and pointed to me.

"I think she has me confused with someone else."

"Okay, well, we get these kind of cases a lot, so can we get a blood test from you and her before we start going into extremes looking for her parents?"

"Yeah, sure." Whatever floats your boat... But this isn't my kid...

"Okay, follow me." She said and walked into a back room. I followed her. I sat the little girl in a chair and sat in one myself while the lady got the tests ready.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Hawee."

"Haylee?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay." I said. I hoped the lady would hurry up, the smell of the antiseptic was really bothering me. It seemed to be bothering Haylee too. The lady came back into the room and asked for my finger, I gave it to her, felt something cold, a pinch, then it was over.

The lady moved to do the same to Haylee, but Haylee wasn't corporating. "NWO!" She screamed, and held her finger against her chest. "Nwo twest!"

The lady looked annoyed, as if this happened a lot. "Please sweetie, it'll be over before you know it."

"NWO!" She quickly climbed over her chair and into mine, crawling into my lap, and hiding her face in my chest.

"Haylee," I said sternly. "Give the lady your finger."

"My names Susan." The lady said.

"Nwo!" Haylee said and started crying.

"I'll buy you an ice cream cone..."

Her head popped up. "Ice cweam?"

"Yeah," I said. "But you have to give the lady-Susan, your finger."

She seemed to be debating her decision. But she slowly held out her hand for Susan to take.

Susan wiped her finger with a wet wipe thing, and pricked it. Haylee flinched and pressed her face harder into my shirt. Susan collected the blood samples and told us she'd be right back with the results. I nodded and she left the room.

A couple minutes later, Susan came back.

"Well?" I asked.

"They match." She said, "perfectly."


	3. Chapter 3

Haylee squealed in happiness as I tried to control my breathing. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Had I... Had I left my kid when I left Max?

"This should be good news for you." Susan said. "Do you know who the mother is?"

"I think so." I said.

"Great. You guys can leave now." She said, and left the room.

Just to make sure this wasn't some huge mistake, I un-zipped Haylee's jacket, turned her around, and pulled her shirt up.

She had wings.

I swear I almost fainted.

I needed to find Max.

MPOV.

When I woke up a heard the flock speaking in hushed tones in the hallway. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I hopped out of bed and opened the door.

"Oh, good morning, Max." Angel said, "Fang's looking for you."

FPOV.

If Haylee was here then Max had to be here too, right? She wouldn't just leave here kid here. I was seriously starting to doubt my logic. I had been looking for a couple hours and had found nothing. No sign of her. Or the flock. I haden't even gotten Haylee her ice cream yet.

Maybe she was... sleeping? It was kind of early. Nine-o-clock. Max should have been up a while ago.

I was just about to give up when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hello, Fang."

I quickly turned around, "Angel? Where's Max?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. Considering your the one that left her in the first place."

"_Please, _Angel." I begged. "Tell me where she is."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to apologize."

She seemed to think about this.

"She's in the Kahala hotel. Third floor, room 367."

As soon as I processed this information, I grabbed Haylee, and ran to the hotel Angel said Max was at.

I ran to the front desk, I set Haylee down on the counter, "I need you to watch my kid for me. Okay? Thanks."

The receptionist looked a little confused. But I was already at the elevator.

MPOV.

My eyes went wide. "Don't tell him where I am."

They all smiled at me. "Okay."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but went back into my room to get dressed. I decided today, I was gonna lay out, and relax in the sun. I ordered room service, and sat down to watch t.v. A couple minutes later, I heard an urgent knocking at the door. Wow. That was fast. "It's open!" I yelled. Time for a yummy breakfast! The door opened quickly.

"Max." Said an all to familiar voice.

I turned to face him. "Get out." I growled, resiting the urges to jump into his arms.

He came closer. "Max, I came to apologize."

I narrowed my eyes. "For what?"

He walked towards me as he spoke, keeping eye contact at all times. "For leaving you. And our kid. For being stupid." He was in front of me now.

My face rose in confusion. "Kid?" I asked.

He seemed confused too. "Yeah... You know, Haylee?"

I shook my head slowly.

"What? How do you not know who she is?"

"I'm only 16... I don't have a kid."

(Voice is in bold. Angel is italics.)

**Yes, you do Max.**

No, I don't Jeb. I think I would have remembered 9 months of pregnancy.

**Max, Max, Max. Haylee is an experiment. **

An experiment?

**Yes.**

Then how is she my kid?

**It was a DNA experiment. **

And you used mine and Fang's DNA...

**Yes.**

But why mine and Fang's? I thought you wanted me to mate with Dylan...

**Well, 1, you killed him. And 2, when we mixed your DNA... the child only survived a couple of days. It's actually a good thing you didn't mate with him, otherwise you would have been dead, as well as the child. And we wouldn't want that.**

"Max?" Fang's worried voice said. "Are you okay?" I held up one finger, signaling for him to give me a minute. He nodded, still looking a bit worried.

Then why isn't she at the school? Why arn't you experimenting on her?

**She escaped.**

Wow. The voice had never really answered a direct questions before. I decided to take advantage of this.

Where are the erasers? How come we haven't seen them in months? What about the fly-boys?

The voice chuckled. **Nice try Max. **

I looked at Fang. "Where is she?"

"Who? Haylee?"

I nodded.

"She's down in the lobby."

"How did you find her?"

He shrugged. "She found me."

"You didn't leave her. Just me."

"What do you mean?"

I told him about what the voice had said, how Haylee was an experiment, with our DNA.

"Oh." He said. "Well, sorry for bothering you." He turned to leave.

"Wait." I said.

He turned.

"I want to see her. She's my kid too."

He nodded towards the door. "Come on, then."

FPOV.

I took Max down to the lobby, where Haylee was playing with the receptionist. Now that I really looked at her, I could obviously tell that she was my kid. And Max's too. Her hair was brown, with small sun streaks in it. She had Max's eyes. And her temper. But she resembled me too. She had my nose, and my wings.

When Haylee saw Max, her eyes lit up and she ran to her. "Mommy!" She yelled as Max picked her up. I had never seen Max this happy. It was something new for me to look at.

"Haylee." Max whispered, holding her close. "You're real."

Haylee giggled. "Oh couwse i'm weal, mommy! You'we weal too!"

Max smiled, and turned to me. "Can I have her this week? And you can have her next week?"

MPOV.

Confusion crossed Fangs face. "What do you mean?"

"Can I have Haylee this week? You can have her next week if you want."

"But... I thought we could raise her together."

I thought this was funny. "Really? Did you really think that one little apology was going to make it all better?" My face went serious. "No, Fang. You've lost my trust." I watched his reaction as I said my last sentence. "You've lost my love."

FPOV.

Her last sentence hurt. And it hurt even more to know I deserved it. "How can I earn it back?" I asked.

She looked at me sadly. "You can't, Fang."

Then she stalked off with Haylee in her arms.

But you know what? Nothing's impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

MPOV.

My week with Haylee went way to fast. I made sure we did everything she wanted to do. Swimming, rollor blading, go on the ferris wheel...ect.

She didn't have any powers from what she knew off. And I was kinda glad. She was barly 3.

When we got to the meeting place that Fang had called and talked to me about, Fang was already there. Haylee ran to him. "DADDY!"

"Haylee!"

"Is dat for mwe?" She asked, pointing to the lolipop in his hand. I admit, it looked pretty good. It was big too.

"Yup." He said and handed it to her. She immediately took the wrapper off and started sucking on it. "And this," he said, walking towards me, "is for you." He held out is hand, and a box of chocolates seemed to come out of nowhere and land in it. From behind him, he pulled out a dozen roses, and held them out for me. AWWWW.

I struggled to keep my walls up. "Aw. That's sweet. But why don't you give those to some pretty girl who will actually care." I said, and turned to walk away.

He grabbed my hand. "Because I want to give them to you. Will you come eat dinner with us?"

I weighed my options. Have dinner with the flock, or have dinner with my ex-boyfriend, and my child that I just found out about last week... "Fine." I said. "But only so I can spend more time with Haylee."

He laughed. "Whatever floats your boat, Max." He picked up Haylee with one hand, and pulled me along with the other.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We ended up going to a cute little restaurant about 5 minutes away. When we walked in, there were two tables set up. One was just a regular table. And the other had about 6 chairs, in 5 of the chairs were stuffed animals. In the middle of the table was a plastic tea set. Fang whispered something in Haylee's ear. Her face lit up and she scrambled to get out of Fang's arms. He set her down and she ran to the table with the stuffed animals and started to play with them.

Fang walked over to the other table and pulled out a chair. He motioned for me to sit in it. I sat. He went over to the other chair and sat down.

Then the lights went out.

My senses went on high alert. Erasers? Fly-boys? I was about to run and grab Haylee and get the heck out of here, when Fang grabbed my hand. "Relax. It's okay." I relaxed the tiniest bit.

With my raptor vision, I could make out a man coming towards us. He lit the candles that were in the middle of the table. "What can I get you guys today?"

"We'll split 4 large plates of spagetti. And 4 chocolate milkshakes. Our daughter will have 2 bowls of the childrens Mac and cheese. And some milk." Fang said before I could.

"Haylee doesn't like milk." I said.

"Chocolate milk, then."

The waiter nodded and left. Fang smiled at me. A rare smile. The kind that he used to save for me. It took me a while to realize Fang was still holding my hand. I tried to pull it away from him, but he just held tighter. "Let me hold your hand." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

I sighed and gave in. Letting him have the satisfaction of holding my hand.

"Why'd they light the candles? Why'd they turn the lights off?" I asked.

"Do you like the lights better when they're on?"

I had to admit, it was kinda romantic. Just me and him. In the dark. "Yes." I said.

He smiled again. "Then we'll keep them off."

I rolled my eyes.

Haylee was really happy. The happiest i'd ever seen her. Well, I can't really blame her. I was really happy too. I was holding one of her hands and Fang was holding the other.

"One," Fang started.

"Two," I added.

"THREE!" We said together, and lifted her into the air.

Haylee squealed in delight and automaticly started asking for more when she reached the ground again.

"No more," Fang said.

"Why?"

"Because you've had a lot and daddy needs a break."

"Then more?"

"Maybe."

That seemed to satisfy her, and she was quiet for a couple minutes. The silence was comforting.

Haylee turned to me, "Awre wou and daddy gonna get mawied?" Haylee asked.

"No." I said immediately.

"Why nwot?"

"Because I don't wanna be married to daddy."

This seemed to upset her. I wasn't sure, but it looked like it kinda upset Fang too.

"Daddy? Make mommy mawy wou."

"I can't. I have to ask her, and she has to say yes."

"Den awsk hewr. Awsk hewr wite now!"

Fang sighed, already sensing that he wasn't going to win. Since Haylee had my temper and stubbornness and all. I smiled.

He turned to face me. "Max? Will you marry me?" He asked.

Haylee looked at me hopefully.

Not wanting Haylee to cause a big scene, I lied. "Sure." Fang seemed surprised at my answer.

Haylee giggled and grinned. "Nwow wou have two kwiss hewr." She said to Fang.

"No..." I said. "I think it's time for Haylee to go to bed." We were at Fang's hotel room now. Fang had switched from his old hotel to mine. So now he was just down the hall. I picked her up and swung her around while Fang unlocked the door. There were 2 king sized beds, a living room, and a mini kitchen. I wonder how he's paying for all of this.

As if reading my mind, he said, "I borrowed Angel. Hope you don't mind." He grabbed Haylee from me, and tucked her into one of the beds. She quickly fell asleep.

"So," I said, trying to start up a conversation. "How are you liking being a father?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting it, and I kinda wanted to wait, like, five more years. I also wanted to raise a child _with _you. But, it's okay. Haylee's a good kid."

"So you're saying that you wish Haylee never escaped the school?"

He stepped closer to me. "I'm not saying that at all."

I stepped back. "But you're thinking about it."

He took a step forward, I took another step back. I hit the wall.

"No. I'm not. Should I? Is that what you're thinking?" He asked as he took the last step towards me, and was blocking the door.

"N-n-no."

He put his hands on my waist.

"Why are you stuttering?" He whispered.

"I... don't know."

He leaned in to kiss me.

I turned away. "No." I said. "Don't Fang."

And with that, I slithered out of his hold and ran for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm so sorry! Here's the next chapter! Finally!**

MPOV

I slammed my hotel door closed behind me, breathing hard from running all the way to my room.

He almost kissed me, I thought. I wish I had let him. But I knew I did the right think by leaving. He needed to know that one pathetic dinner and roses weren't going to make me melt in his arms. He needed to earn my trust back. Earn my friendship.

FPOV

She rejected me. She freaking rejected me. I look at Haylee, and kinda wish that she wasn't just some experiment. That Max and I had made her together. And that we could truly say we created her. Not those dumb scientists.

-

I managed to avoid Fang for the week. But that doesn't mean I wasn't still keeping an eye on him. I needed to make sure he was taking care of our kid. And he was. She was a spoiled little princess, but that only meant that Fang loved her. I'm glad he found her.

When the week was over, and I went to go pick up Haylee, she was passed out on the bed, a bunch of books sprawled around her.

I went to Fang, who was in the kitchen mixing some hot chocolate. He turned around, saw me, and handed me a cup, as if he was expecting me to stay. Because he knew I wouldn't leave without Haylee. He silently took my hand, and led me out to the patio outside his room. Before he could say anything, I spoke up.

"Why is she sleeping? You knew I was coming! The least you could have done was keep her awake until I got here!"

"She was tired. And I wanted to talk to you." Fang replied calmly.

I shifted my weight to one of my feet and looked away.

Fang went on. "I know you hate me, and I know trying to kiss you last week was inappropriate. But I _love_ you Max. I want to raise this kid with you! I don't want us to be one of those couples who bicker all the freaking time!"

"We are _not_ a couple..." I mutted under my breath.

He ignored me and continued. "And I don't want Haylee to have that kind of experience while she grows up!"

I glanced at him. "Done?"

He gaped. "Max! Listen to me! I'm trying to do whats best f-"

He was cut off.

"Dada? Mama?" Haylee was standing in the doorway of the patio, tears in her eyes. She was upset. No small child likes seeing her parents fight.

"Aw, sweetie." I soothed. At the same time, Fang said,

"come here baby. It's okay."

I glared at him as Haylee glanced at both of us, looking as if she might burst into tears again. "You no wove?"

FPOV

That just about broke my heart. Of course I loved Max, the only problem was... " Of course we love each other." Max shot me a disgusted look.

Haylee didn't look convinced. Her eyes started watering. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

MPOV

This was tearing me apart! If Fang hadn't pulled me out here to talk to him, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Come on sweetie, let's go back to my room. Angels coming over tomorrow."

Haylee absolutely _loved_ Angel. I had left Angel to watch her last week while I was showering, and something between them just clicked.

Haylee didn't move. She slowly moved her thumb up to her mouth and started sucking on it. It was a horrible habit she had gotten into. Normally I would tell her to stop, but I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Say goodbye to daddy." I told her.

She looked up at him. "Bye bye dada."

Satisfied, I picked her up and grabbed her bag with all her extra clothes and toys. "Bye Fang!" I called.

I heard him sigh as he came back into the house. "Bye Max. Bye Haylee."

I placed my hit chocolate down, and left.


End file.
